


Hopeless Romantic Coffee Addict

by slytherinwithdraco



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, coffeehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinwithdraco/pseuds/slytherinwithdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is both in love with coffee and the hot barista at his local Starbucks that serves him his daily coffee fix. Being the hopeless romantic coffee addict that he is, he can't even bring himself to talk to Mr Hot Barista, let alone ask the guy out on a date.. But, Gerard doesn't even know if the hot barista is gay, and if he was, he probably wouldn't be interested in a guy like Gerard Way, who's addicted to coffee, comics and showers once a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Romantic Coffee Addict

The first thing Gerard Way, a hopeless romantic who's addicted to coffee, notices about a coffeehouse is the atmosphere, and probably the smell of coffee too. But, coffeehouses are always so chilled, so laid back. As he walks through the door to Heaven, firstly it's the smell that hits him, everything is jumbled together in one sweet explosion; caramel, roasted coffee beans and steamed milk. What isn't to love about the smell of a coffeehouse? Inside the coffeehouse really is like Heaven; at the back of the shop is where the coffee magic happens, there’s the to-go snacks, like sandwiches and cupcakes, the till and then the various machines used for making the coffee. Scattered around the rest of the shop are tables and chairs, even some with a soft sofa to get lost in while sipping the warm indulgence, that is also known as coffee.  
Its early morning, so there are only commuters having their coffee fix before going into work, but usually the coffeehouse is full of all kinds of people. There are the mothers with dark rings around their eyes, with their children strapped in a pram, the comic book nerds who survive off coffee and never shower, and middle aged workers who have nearly got hold of retirement. The thing Gerard way likes about a coffeehouse is that he never feels out of place, just like in a comic book store, it’s the only place Gerard truly feels that he belongs. At college, he’s so out of place, the introverted artist with no friends. It’s not that Gerard doesn’t want friends; he simply finds it difficult to talk to people without tripping over his words.  
Glancing over at the till, he sees Mr Hot Barista, more commonly known as Frank, from the nametag he wears on his green Starbucks apron. Frank is the most beautiful person Gerard had ever laid his eyes on. Not that Gerard is a stalker or anything, but from the information he’s secretly collected, Frank started working at Starbucks half a year ago. Half a year ago is when Gerard’s life changed completely. Suddenly, there was someone in his life that he could obsess over. He’s always known he was gay; however, he’s never actually dated anyone. That is pretty sad, being a twenty one year old virgin, but Gerard doesn’t mind. He lost his virginity ages ago to coffee.  
Walking up to the till, a firework explodes in his stomach, as it has for the past half a year. Just dragging his feet up to the till where Frank stands, waiting to serve customers, makes his nerves run around all over the place.  
“Could I have a caffé mocha, please?” Gerard choked out, hiding his face under his greasy black fringe that he should have gotten cut months ago.  
Looking through a gap in his fringe, he noticed that Frank was studying him, and nibbling on the metal ring pierced in his lip. “Would you like cream on top?”  
Gerard considered whether he should or not, he didn’t want to put any more weight on. He was already a whopping eleven stone, for him that was a lot. But, one time won’t make a huge difference. “Um, yes, please.”  
“Your name’s Gerard? Isn’t it?”  
He’d almost forgotten that Frank knew his name, although he didn’t think Frank would remember. After all, a lot of people get coffee from Starbucks. A few weeks ago, Gerard had been moping around his local comic book store when he’d accidently bumped into Frank, who was sat on the floor, reading an issue of Doom Patrol. He’d awkwardly apologised, throwing out his words, but after, they’d had a quick conversation and Frank had asked what his name was. Despite the awkward accident, Gerard was glad he’d been in the comic book store at the same time Frank was there. He’d been giving the opportunity to see Frank in normal clothes, instead of the uniform, plus green apron, he wears at Starbucks. It was the hottest sight ever; Frank was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a Misfits t-shirt and tatted black Converse. Gerard has stored the image of Frank in normal clothes in his memory ever since.  
“Yeah...” Gerard mumbled and handed Frank a crumpled five dollar note.  
Frank took the crumbled five dollar note off Gerard, handed him his change and scribbled his name on a Starbucks cup. As Gerard moved to collect his coffee, Frank had said that he’d forgotten his receipt, so once his coffee was made, he collected it from Frank, his heart flipping in his chest as their fingers rubbed.  
Gerard flopped down at a table furthest away from the till.


End file.
